


Mediocrity, Talent, Genius

by JohnHHolliday (Methleigh)



Category: 19th Century US RPF
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-21
Updated: 2012-05-21
Packaged: 2017-11-05 18:24:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/409538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Methleigh/pseuds/JohnHHolliday





	Mediocrity, Talent, Genius

_Mediocrity knows nothing higher than itself, but talent instantly recognizes genius._ -Sir Arthur Conan Doyle, The Valley of Fear

John smiles at this. It is true. He does not like men of mediocrity. He does not know what to do with them. Faced with a lukewarm conversational glass of domestic trifles, petty thoughts and inconsequential preferences, he does not partake. 

He is not sure if he is a genius himself or merely talented. He know that whichever it is, it is not so much inspiration or original thought to light the world. But the fire of the vision of which he concieved so long ago has been fueled with diligence, conviction and devotion until it illuminates all he does - everything for which he strives. Even in the brilliance of genius, he is confident it will shine pure.

He seeks out genius, looks for it, waits for it. He followed Wyatt across the Western States. Eddie Foy, with his gentle wonder and smile at adventure had shared his delight in the recognition of genius. They were quietly friends. John had recognised the genius of General Sherman when he met him, even past the destruction of John's own childhood.

John trusts genius, feels at home, even relieved. Men of genius have always treated him well, with mutual respect. It is the mediocre who have plagued him, wracked by insecurity about their own worth, desperate to bolster it with cruelty and power over others. Men of genius wield power with every glance of their mind and will. As John, they already know they are justified.


End file.
